digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sistermon Noir
|s1=Sistermon Noir (Awakened) |s2=Sistermon Blanc |s3=Sistermon Blanc (Awakened) |s4=Sistermon Ciel |s5=Sistermon Ciel (Awakened) }} Sistermon Noir is a Puppet Digimon. It is a nun Digimon wearing a in the shape of a black cat's head, and is the elder sister of Sistermon Blanc and twin sister of Sistermon Ciel. It breaks the ice with its extremely cheerful personality and innocent behavior. It was charged with Hackmon's care by Gankoomon, and is training Hackmon while accompanying Gankoomon on its journey. However, Sistermon Noir is working half for training, half for fun, and will point its guns and laugh even while admitting that Hackmon is sad. Its younger sister frequently ends up reining in its violent manner. A long time ago, in its previous life, it was out on the streets with its younger sister Blanc, but they were saved by Gankoomon just as they were going to collapse from exhaustion. It coordinates with Jesmon, Blanc, and nearby Digimon to respond to the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World. It carries guns called "T" ( ) in its hands. Attacks *' Bullet': Randomly fires the T. *'Bless Fire': Rapidly fires bullets from both T in a straight line. *'Anthony' * : Strikes with all its strength at anyone and everyone who talks back to it. Unison Attacks *'Grand Sister Cruz' ( ): Matches its movements with Sistermon Blanc and brings down the opponent. Design The eyes on Sistermon Noir's Klobuk are animate and change based on Noir's emotions, giving Noir two sets of eyes. Some Bandai artwork give it a small fang on the left side of its mouth. Etymologies ;Sistermon Noir (シスタモン ノワール) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'En:' . *'Fr:' Noir (lit. "black"). Development Sistermon Noir was designed by Kagemaru Himeno.Digimon Designers' Special Talk for the Digital Monster Art Book Ver. Pendulum Fiction Digimon Collectors Sistermon Noir is available as seven standard cards, two EX cards, and one RE card, as well as two RE cards alongside Sistermon Blanc. Digimon Heroes! Sistermon Noir is card 6-779 and 6-815. Digimon Fortune Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sistermon Noir is #335 and is a Light Virus type Champion level Digimon who uses 6 memory. Its special attacks are Mickey Bullet and Bless Fire. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Sistermon Noir digivolves from Sistermon Blanc, Lunamon, and Dracmon, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon, Pandamon, and Sistermon Noir (Awakened). Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Sistermon Noir is #335 and is a Light Virus type Champion level Digimon who uses 6 memory. Its special attacks are Mickey Bullet and Bless Fire. Its support skill is Supervisor which increases experience in battle and lowers the damage taken by 5%. Sistermon Noir digivolves from Sistermon Blanc, Lunamon, and Dracmon, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon, Pandamon, and Sistermon Noir (Awakened). Digimon Pendulum Ver.20th Sistermon Noir is an enemy Digimon. Digital Monster X Sistermon Noir is an enemy Digimon. Notes and references